Camp Lazlo
Camp Lazlo is the series where the best and trendy Cartoon Network show that became popular in the late 2000s. Team Camp Lazlo 'Lazlo' Lazlo is an eccentric, optimistic and quirky Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (like Rocko from "Rocko's Modern Life"). Lazlo has a really serious case of coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement.[6] He is the main protagonist of the series. 'Scoutmaster Lumpus' Lumpus is an angry, selfish and stingy moose with a large ego. Tom Kenny voiced Lumpus. Lumpus refers to himself on the show as Algonquin C. Lumpus; however, the Cartoon Network press release refers to him as Scoutmaster Leonard Lumpus.[14] 'Raj' Raj is a cautious, timid Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. Born in India, Raj is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with Lazlo and Clam; as said above, the three are collectively known as the "Jelly Trio." He is the smartest of the Jelly Beans. Raj has dreams of becoming a famous DJ. Jeff Bennett voiced Raj. 'Clam' Clam is a small, dim-witted and childish albino pygmy rhinoceros who is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends. Although being one of the main characters of the show, he rarely speaks in full sentences. He has a low voice and usually speaks in short bursts of few words, often repeating the last words that others say. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Clam. 'Slinkman' Slinkman is a smart, nice and friendly banana slug who is Scoutmaster Lumpus' assistant and best friend. Like a real slug, Slinkman is an invertebrate. Slinkman is voiced by Tom Kenny. Kenny revealed that Slinkman was his favorite character that he voiced over. 'Edward the Platypus' Edward is a short-tempered, cranky and sadistic platypus with a grudge against Lazlo, who sleeps in Pinto Cabin with Chip and Skip. He is occasionally an antagonist, but primarily an anti-hero of the show. He enjoys watching the suffering of others and is constantly coming up with schemes to spoil any fun that Lazlo and his pals might have. He has a severe hatred for Lazlo and Camp Kidney, though that has lessened over time. Murray described Edward as having "a serious negative attitude and no social skills."[9] The official Cartoon Network press kit described Edward as "a stickler for rules" who hates "any scout who doesn't follow them."[14] Murray described Edward as one of his and his crew's favorite characters to write for.[9] Edward sometimes plots to ruin the Jelly Trio and its "freethinking ways," and the plans often fail. Even though his attitude and temperament suggest a tough guy, he has a secret soft side: he carries a doll based on Barbie, but has a platypus head. 'Samson Clogmeyer' Samson is a likeable yet nerdy, bespectacled, and accident-prone guinea pig (often confused for a hamster by viewers) who has been known to become injured multiple times throughout the cartoon, often by a volleyball flying in out of nowhere and knocking him to the ground, an occurrence used as a running gag throughout the series. He is often known as the camp wimp, yet is rather social, appearing with many other campers. Samson is usually seen with or alongside Edward, although Samson is sometimes bullied by him in the later seasons. It is also shown in the episode "S is for Crazy" that he was raised by jellyfish. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. 'Chip and Skip' Chip and Skip are two unintelligent, revolting, clueless, and dumb dung beetle twins. The official Cartoon Network press release described the two as confused by "their role in nature."[14] Edward often asks them to assist him in his schemes. Category:Cartoons Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2005 series debut Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure Category:Past Songs/Shorts